Summer Nights
by lakota33
Summary: Annabeth was planning on spending her whole entire summer at home trying to get over her horrible ex. But Thalia, has other plans for her best friend's summer like the hot, sunny Florida for a family reunion. There Annabeth meets Percy Jackson, Thalia's gorgeous cousin. Will their relationship just continue as just friends, a summer romance, or maybe something more? AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first story! I am super excited to share it with you all. I really, really hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! And since this is my first story, I really appreciate any reviews and/or comments made. Any little thing helps!

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth POV**

Four Minutes…. That's how long I had left until this horrible school year came to an end. My junior year of high school at Goode High was supposed to be great. I was going to be captain of the track team, I was going to make straight A's, I was going to spend time with my best friends, and most importantly I was dating the hottest guy in Goode High, Luke Castellan. But of course that is _not _what happened.

I was betrayed, my heart broken into a thousand little pieces. Luke had cheated on me with the girl that I despised the most, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And the worst part? When I caught them hooking up behind the bleachers of the football field Luke looked me directly in the eyes and smiled.

He _knew _what he was doing the whole time; he knew he would break my heart. But Luke didn't care, he never cared. All he cared about was getting in my pants. Now I am stuck watching Luke and Rachel make out, occasionally taking a break to look in my direction to laugh and gloat. Well, that is until my best friend, Thalia, looks over at them with her signature glare.

"Don't worry about them, Annie. Rachel will probably end up pregnant by senior year anyway." Thalia stated in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"Don't call me 'Annie'." I said turning to look at my best friend who knows that I hate being called that.

That's what I love about Thalia. She is always blunt and to the point. Nobody at Goode even _thinks _about messing with her. And if her words don't intimidate you enough, one look at her and you know she means business. Thalia has short, black, spiky hair with a blue streak in it. She always wore black, with some blue or green in the outfit, and dark make-up. She is the exact image that comes to mind whenever you think of a punk girl.

I honestly don't understand how Thalia and I are best friends. I have blonde, curly hair, I am tan, and I have grey eyes. _Who_ even has grey eyes? And our looks aren't the only things that are different, I mean, I am the school's top track runner, straight A student, and a perfectionist. I am basically the schools biggest nerd. While Thalia is just well… Thalia.

"Annabeth. Annabeth….. ANNABETH!"

I was awakened from my thoughts at the tone of Thalia's, now screaming, voice.

"Annie, Juniper and I were trying to get your attention."

"Oh, um, sorry… What did you say?"

Juniper trying not to giggle looked at me and asked "Do you want to go to the diner after school today? Kinda like a 'we survived another year' celebration."

Juniper is my other best friend. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She is always so kind and compassionate towards others. Juniper is kind of a nature freak though. She is the president of every nature or recycling club we have at the school.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." I figured it would be a good way to try and keep my mind off of a certain couple.

That was my goal this summer. To forget about Luke and Rachel. To just sit at home and read and spend time with my friends and family. This was my plan and it had to work because honestly, I don't if I can handle seeing Luke and Rachel all over each other every day.

_Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnggggggg….._

Finally, my junior year from hell was over.

When we got to Katie's Corner, my friends and I immediately walked to our table. You could say that we are regulars at the place because as soon as we sat down Hazel, our waitress, brought out our drinks. A Dr. Pepper for Thalia, a Sprite for Juniper, and a Coke for me.

"So how was your last day of junior year girls?" Hazel questioned with a bright smile on her face. Hazel was in college and worked at Katie's to pay for school. She was always our waitress when we ate here and she liked to be updated on our lives and give us advice.

"Horrible, the sooner I get out of that hell hole the better" Thalia whined

"Now Tha—", Hazel was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… 'You need to savor your time in high school now because you will miss it later'" Thalia said in her best "Hazel" voice. Which wasn't very good.

"Okay girls," Hazel way saying in between laughs, "Your food will be ready in a minute." Hazel turned around and walked away.

"That's the best part about coming here, they already know what we want to eat", Juniper said smiling.

Within no time our food was out and we were happily eating in silence because no one wanted to take a break from their delicious food.

Thalia broke the silence, "Well Juni, Annie, I have a proposition."

"Oh great" I said in between bites.

" Don't 'Oh great' me, Annie. You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Don't call me 'Annie'"

"Thalia, no offense, but the last time you 'proposed' something we ended up with a detention" Juniper simply stated

"I know but that was like _forever _ago."

"That was a month ago." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh. Well. That's beside the point. How about you guys to go to my family reunion with me this summer?" Thalia sounded more like she was stating instead of asking.

"Where is it at?" Juniper asked

"Florida."

"Oh. My. Gods." Juniper squealed, "I have never been to Florida!"

"I don't know Thals. I kinda just wanted to stay back here and relax for the summer, get my mind off… you know. How long would we be gone?"

"Oh not that long only about…. Two months" Thalia started to mumble and take a sip of her Dr. Pepper so I couldn't really understand her. But it sounded like she said two months.

"TWO MONTHS?" I yelled in the middle of the diner. An elderly couple turned to stare at me.

"It is really not _that _long if you think about it."

"Thalia, my parents would never let me go to Florida for two months. You know how strict they are"

"Yeah, Thals. I don't know about my mom and dad letting me go for that long either." Juniper said kind of disappointed.

"Sure they would!"

Juniper and I just looked at Thalia with confused looks.

"I might have had my dad call your parents and have him talk them into letting you guys go."

"Thalia," I wasn't even shocked when she said this but I knew that she had some twisted reason behind doing this in her mind, "why do you want us to go so badly?"

"Because my family is so boring and I didn't want to go at all. Me and my dad fought over this for a couple of days. We finally compromised that I would go only if you guys could go."

Juniper started to squeal again while I just sat there looking blankly at my best friend.

"Thals, I kind of just want to stay back here, in New York."

"Too bad." That got Juniper to stop squealing.

"What?" I asked now completely confused.

"Your parents said that they think you should go to get away from everything for a while. And by 'think you should go', I mean they are making you go."

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun this summer girls!" Juniper said with a bright smile on her face.

Great. So much for my summer of moping at home. Well at least my two best friends will be with me the entire summer to help me get over my horrible Luke situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

"ANNIE, WAKE UP!" I shot up at the screeching voice. When I look over to see who had just yelled in my face, I wasn't at all surprised to see that it was Thalia. She and Juniper were standing over my bed with anxious looks on their faces.

"Why, would I do that?" I looked over at my phone charging, "It is only 7:00am." I moaned and then flopped back down on my pillow.

"Come on, Annabeth. We have to be at the airport in an hour and you aren't even ready." Juniper said calmly.

"Fine." I stated, mad at the fact I had to be up so early on the first day of summer. I am normally an early riser but I occasionally like to sleep in.

I got up out of my warm, comfy bed and walked to my closet. I grabbed my old camp t-shirt and threw on some faded skinny jeans. I quickly put my hair is a messy pony tail and tried to put the stray curls in the hair tie, but it didn't work. Then I put on my favorite pair of shoes , my navy blue converse, on and grabbed my suitcase I had packed up last night. I wasn't a heavy packer, unlike Thalia and Juniper who looked like they had packed up their entire closets.

"_That's_ all you're taking with you!" Thalia exclaimed, pointing to my one suitcase.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Annabeth, you do know that we will be gone for two months, right?" Juniper said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, I have enough packed. And besides, if I need something when I get down there I can just buy it."

"Oh no. This is _not _going to work, Annie." Thalia pushed right past me and straight into my room

"What are you doing, Thalia? And don't call me 'Annie'."

"I am packing your other suitcase for you." She stated as if it was obvious.

After Thalia and Juniper got done packing my other bag, we started to walk out of my apartment when I heard someone calling for me. I turned around to see my stepmom and younger step brothers looking at me.

"Yeah, Susan?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you had enough money and here.." She said handing me a credit card with my name on it. She pulled my into a tight hug and told me to me to be safe and to have fun. Then I hugged the boys and told them to behave. They snickered, because we all knew that wouldn't happen.

Then I heard my dad come into the kitchen. We haven't really been as close since my mom died when I was 7. But he was my dad and I still loved him.

He brought me into a hug, "Goodbye, Annabeth" His voice cracking a little bit.

"Bye, Dad."

"I want you to have a good time. I love you sweetie"

"Love you too Dad." I pulled away from his hug and waved to my family goodbye. Then my two best friends and I headed out the door to make our way to the airport.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to the smell of my mom's cooking. That was always an effective way to wake me up. I walked into the kitchen and saw that she was making blue pancakes and bacon. "Yum" I thought to myself. I loved my mom's cooking. I walked over to the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Just in time too, because it looked as if the pancakes were ready.

"Hey, honey." My mother had said with a big grin on her face. Today my father's family was coming in to Florida for a summer long family reunion. My mom was so excited because she and my aunt were really good friends and they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Hey, Mom"

"Are you excited to see you cousins today?"

"Um, I guess. I mean it has been a while since we saw each other last." It had been a year and a half since we last saw each other. We were really close too when we were younger, but then they moved to New York when I was in the 6th grade.

Of course I made friends when I went to middle school. So they kind of took the place of my cousins leaving. They are Nico and Grover. They are over so much that really I consider them as brothers instead of friends. Speaking of Nico and Grover….

"Hey Mrs. Jackson." I heard my friend Grover come through the door, "How are you?"

One thing you should know about Grover. He is the good one out of our little trio. He is kind of short for a guy, and really clumsy. He is a _huge _nature freak. Whenever Nico and I get into some trouble you can count on Grover to be there to get us out of it.

"Hi, Grover. I am good. Sit down beside Percy and I will get you a plate of blue pancakes."

"Sounds great! Thank you!" Grover said while sitting down next to me at the table.

"Hey G-Man."

"Hey Perce" Grover said

Then we heard a loud pounding on the door. Grover and I just looked at each other and shook our heads. _Nico_

Nico was always loud and always joking around. Nico had shaggy, dark brown hair, almost black. He _always _wore black looking more emo than punk.

My mom went to open the door to a very frantic Nico.

His eyes were wide open and he looked scared.

"Hey, Sally" then he ran over to the table Grover and I were sitting at, "Guys did you know that Thalia's family was coming in today?" He said kind of nervously.

"Umm yeah? Didn't you?" Grover asked in between bites of his pancakes.

"Yeah, man. I told you that Thalia, her brother Jason, and their parents were coming in all summer for a family reunion." I said trying not to laugh at Nico who was now pacing the floor.

"YOU DID NOT TELL ME!"

"Yes I did, Nico"

"Whatever." Nico muttered.

"Why does it matter anyway?"

"Because, Jackson, Thalia hates me and she said she was going to kick my ass the last time I saw her."

"Language." My mom chimed in.

"Sorry, Sally."

Grover, now crying because he was laughing so hard, finally got his breathe to speak, "Nico that was like a year ago."

"SO" Nico stated, "We all know she will do it…. What are you laughing at guys?"

"Just the fact that you are scared of a girl kicking your a…." My mom looked at me cautiously, "your butt."

"You would be too if that girl were Thalia Grace!"

Oh this was going to be a fun summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for the follows and reviews! They mean a lot to me. I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far. I have basically been planning this story out in my head for a couple of weeks now and I kind of have an idea as to how I want it to go. But if you guys would like to see something happen in the story, just tell me. I love hearing outside opinions! Well that's enough for this A/N now for chapter 3. Annabeth and Percy will finally meet!

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth POV**

The plane ride to Florida was anything but relaxing. The whole 3 hours I listened to Thalia and her younger brother, Jason, fighting, Thalia's mom talk about how excited she was to see her best friend Sally, and Juniper snoring. And to make things even better the kid behind me kept kicking my seat. Needless to say I was very happy when the plane landed in Orlando.

After getting our luggage we all loaded our stuff into the SUV the family rented. We then started towards the Jackson's house which we would be staying at for the entire summer.

"What is the name of the town we will be staying at again?" Juniper questioned

"New Smyrna Beach" Thalia's mom, Becky, answered with a huge smile on her face.

The rest of the 1 hour car ride was silent with the exception of Thalia complaining every 10 minutes.

We finally arrived to the house, or should I say mansion. I mean this place was huge! The house was gorgeous. The architecture looked Greek with all of the columns and pillars. Just as I started to take in the architectural design, Thalia pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Annie, are you coming in or are you going to stand outside all day?"

"What? Oh, I am coming" I picked up my bags and ran to catch up with my friends.

Zach, Thalia's dad knocked on the door. A woman who looked to be in her late 30s opened the door. She was really pretty. She had long brown hair with just a couple of grey hairs in it; you could tell she didn't dye her hair. She had a warm smile and brown eyes. When I first saw this woman I had that feeling that I could tell her anything and I could trust her.

The woman squealed when she saw the Grace family. Then Becky ran up to her and gave her a big hug, the women returned the gesture. The two women finally broke apart after realizing there were other people here.

The woman gave Thalia and Jason a hug, then she noticed Juniper and I standing there.

"Oh, hi! I completely forgot Thalia was bringing friends with her. I am Sally Jackson" The woman, Sally, said with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, I am Juniper!"

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson. I am Annabeth" I said stretching out my hand so she could shake it. Mrs. Jackson completely ignored my hand and gave me a huge hug.

"Please, call me Sally." She said as she broke away from the hug, "Come on in, I have been looking forward to this reunion forever."

Sally led us all into the living room. The room was like the size of my apartment. She told us to take a seat and make ourselves at home.

"So where's Percy?" Jason asked, probably really eager to get away from his family.

"He, Nico, and Grover went to hang out at the beach." Sally stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Nico" Thalia said mischievously

Sally and the rest of the Grace family started to laugh while Juniper and I were completely confused.

"So, Aunt Sally, when are we going to see our rooms?"

"Thalia Grace! We _just _got here. Try to spend some time with your family without being so rude." Becky warned

"What? I just wanna know where I will be sleeping for next 2 months."

Thalia's mom was about to say something, but Sally interrupted. "It's okay. I can understand that Thalia wants to put her stuff up so she can show her friends around."

Sally got up and told Thalia, Juniper and I to follow her. We grabbed our stuff and did as we were told.

"Let's take the elevator up so you girls don't have to carry all of you bags up the stairs"

Juniper and I just look at each other and mouthed "elevator?" What did Thalia's uncle do for a living?

The elevator dinged and opened on the second floor of the house. We all got out and followed Sally down a long hallway. She stopped at the end.

"You girls can choose which of these three rooms you would like." Sally stated.

"Aren't there any other rooms on this floor?" Juniper questioned.

"Nope. Just these three bedrooms and a lounge room. You girls have this whole floor to yourselves."

"Oh" Juniper said quietly.

"So where is everyone else at?" I said letting my curiosity to get the best of me.

"Percy, my son, is on the floor above you along with Jason, who will have a room up there, and Becky and Zach will be on the 4th floor. That is also where mine and my husband's bedroom is."

"Okay." I said kind of shocked at the size of the house, "Mrs. Jacks-, I mean, Sally, thank you so much for letting Juni and hi stay here."

"Yeah, it means a lot" Juniper chimed in.

"No problem girls." Sally said with a big smile on her face, "I am going back downstairs with your parents Thalia. If you want you could go to the beach and meet up with Percy and his friends."

"Okay, Aunt Sally, we might just do that!"

After Sally left we chose our bedrooms. I chose one that had an ocean view and a balcony. The walls were grey, my favorite color, and there was a desk that I could use to draw some designs this summer. I put all of my clothes into the closet and dresser and decided to try to take a nap. As soon as I lay down on the bed, Thalia came barging in with Juniper behind her.

"Come on Annie, we are going to the beach!"

"Can I not take like a 10 minute nap?"

"You can take a nap on the beach. Now, let's go." Thalia said while she was pulling me off the bed.

"Okay, okay. I am coming."

Juniper squealed with excitement, "Let's go get tan girls!"

…..

We got down to the beach and Thalia and Juniper put down their towels to tan, while I pulled out my beach chair so I could read. We all took off our shirts and shorts so we were just in our bathing suits. Thalia had on a plain black bikini and Juniper had on a green and blue bikini that crossed in the back. I had on my grey one piece swim suit that had the whole back open.

There were a few other people on the beach but not very many. I thought it would be packed for the first week of summer vacation. There was a surf shop and a concession stand on the beach, but that was about it.

After setting up and sitting in the sun in silence for a while I decided to ask.

"Thalia, what does your uncle do?"

She looked up at me, "He owns a cruise ship line, you might have heard of it, Poseidon Cruises."

"No way!" Juniper said shocked

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us that your uncle was rich?"

"Because you never asked." Thalia just shrugged.

After a few minutes of silence I finished a chapter of my book and decided to go the concession stand. I got up and asked if anyone wanted anything. They both asked if I would get them a drink.

I got to the stand and asked for a Dr. Pepper, a Sprite, and a vanilla ice cream cone for myself. I got the drinks but the guy told me to take a seat at the bar while I waited for my ice cream. After a few minutes he called me up, I thanked him and paid. I grabbed all of my stuff. As soon as I turned around a guy came out of nowhere and ran into me, causing my ice cream to smash right into my body.

I looked up at the guy, furiously. Once he realized what he had done his smile faded. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

"Oh my gods." I said angrily. Then I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. He was gorgeous. He had black, messy hair, like he just got out of bed that way, he was at least 5 inches taller than me. He was tan and muscular, oh gods was he muscular. And his eyes, they were green like the color of the ocean.

He started to say something and I realized I was starring.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah" I said going back to my original state of being mad, "If you can call being covered in your ice cream okay."

He looked at me like he didn't know what to say. Then finally he came up with the genius sentence, "You aren't _completely_ covered in ice cream."

All I could do was stare at him. He couldn't even say "sorry"?

"Whatever." I hissed and stormed past him.

I walked back over to my friends and handed them their drinks. They stared at me and then broke into a fit of laugher.

"What the hell happened to you?" Thalia chuckled.

"I _don't _want to talk about it."

"Come on Annabeth" Juniper said. I ended up telling them and they just started to laugh again. I could tell they weren't going to let me live this down for a while.

**Percy's POV**

Grover and I took Nico to the beach to try and get him to calm down after finding out Thalia was coming in. I swear on the River Styx that Nico has a crush on Thalia, but he won't admit it.

After playing volley ball with some friends from school, Nico said he was hungry. I told him that I would race him to the concession stand and the loser has to pay. It was a deal. We sprinted to the stand. I was well ahead of Nico, who I think just gave up. I looked over my shoulder to see where he was and the was no way we was going to catch up with me. As soon as I looked back in front of me I ran straight into someone.

I looked at what I had done. I saw that the girl that I ran into had ice cream all the way down her stomach. Then I looked at her face. She was beautiful. She had long, curly blonde hair. She was tan and small. I would say she was about 4 or 5 inches shorter than I was. She looked like your typical California girl. But then I looked at her eyes. They were grey and intense. Like she was calculating my every move trying to decide what I was going to do next.

I didn't say anything because, honestly, I was too busy staring at her beauty to come up with any words.

I woke up from my trance when I heard the girl say, almost yell, "Oh my gods."

She looked furious and then she seemed to forget about that anger.

I looked at her realizing I should probably say something before she murders me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said going back to her angry state, "If you call being covered in your ice cream okay."

I didn't know what to say. I finally just said something without even processing it first, "You aren't _completely_ covered in ice cream."

Crap. That wasn't the smartest choice of words. I probably should've apologized, but right before I could get the words out she glared at me and mumbled "whatever" and then stormed off.

I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. I should have at least asked her what her name was. But then I shook the thought off. I mean, what was I going to do ask her out? Um, no. She was probably just here on vacation and wouldn't be here any longer than 2 or 3 weeks. I would never even see her again anyways.

Shaking the thought off, I walked up the counter and ordered for myself and Nico, who probably decided that if he didn't show up I would buy his food for him.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters in this story!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth POV**

After I had calmed down from my interaction with the_ very_ rude, but also very attractive, boy at the concession stand, Thalia, Juniper and I decided to walk along the beach. We walked for a while in silence but then Juniper decided to ask about the rest of Thalia's family that would be here.

"So Thalia, we have met Sally. That is your aunt right?" Juniper questioned.

"Yep" Thalia said popping the 'p'. "My dad's brother married her. She is the greatest. Just _wait _until you have tried some of her blue cookies. You will never want to leave here."

It was my turn to ask some questions now, "So do they have any kids?"

"Yeah, they have one. Percy." When she said his name she looked at me with a mischievous grin, "I think you would like Percy."

"Thals, you aren't trying to set Annabeth up again are you? Because you know that it didn't work out the last time with…. Oh shoot! What was his name?" Juniper said.

"Evan." I said with a shutter. In 8th grade Thalia tried to get me to go out with Evan Caldwell. He was the schools biggest nerd. Which is probably why Thalia thought I would like him. But he was always having an allergy attack, never brushed his hair and had really, really, _really, _bad acne.

Thalia smiled, "What? I thought you two would be perfect for each other."

"He was disgusting." Juniper stated.

"But seriously Thals, if you think I am going to come to Florida for the summer and have a hot summer romance you are wrong. I only came to try not to think about guys."

"Fine." Thalia whined. As soon as she was about to say something her phone rang. She talked on the phone for no longer than a minute and hung up.

"Who was that?" Juniper asked.

"My mom. We have to go back to Aunt Sally's. Dinner is almost done." And with that we all turned around and started to walk back to the house.

...

We got back to the Jackson residence just as dinner was being finished. Sally told us to take a seat and that she would have the food on the table in a minute. Once the food was on the table, everyone took their seats. I noticed that there were 3 empty seats.

"So what did you girls do at the beach today? Did you have fun?" Sally asked

Since Thalia was too busy stuffing her face, I answered, "Yeah. They tanned and I read some in my book. Then we took a walk."

"Oh, that's sounds fun. Did anything interesting happen?" Becky asked. Just as I was about to say no to try and hide my embarrassment, Thalia cut me off.

"Yeah, actually, something interesting did happen today. Annie, do you want to tell them, or should I?" I glared at Thalia while Juniper on the other hand was dying with laughter.

"Okay, I will tell them." Thalia looked at her family, "Annie, here went to go get an ice cream and some drinks from that concession stand on the beach. As soon as she got her ice cream she turned around and some guy ran straight into her. She was _covered _ice cream when she came back to the beach."

By this point the whole table was laughing, so I couldn't help but start to laugh too. I mean, it is pretty funny when you think about it.

"Annabeth, what did this person say to you when this happened?" Jason asked.

"All he said was, 'You aren't _completely_ covered in ice cream.'" The table started to laugh some more. Then I heard the front door open.

"Mom, I'm home." Someone screamed as they entered the house.

"Percy, we are in the dining room" Sally answered.

Three guys walked into the room we were eating in. One was kind of short for a guy, with a little goatee and brown hair. One of the others was wearing all black and had black hair, he looked very nervous. The last one…. OH. MY. GODS.

"Juniper, Annabeth, this is Nico and Grover. And this is my son, Percy."

**Percy's POV**

"Mom, I'm home" I yelled as I came through the door. I heard a lot of laughter so my family must be here.

"Percy, we were in the dining room." My mom answered.

I started walking towards the dining room and Grover followed, but Nico pulled me back.

"Dude, what does your mom mean 'we'? Are Thalia and her family already here? Because I am leaving if they are. I don't feel like dying today."

"Calm down man, she won't kill you with all of these witnesses."

Grover snickered and then pushed Nico in front of us. We walked into the dining room where my family was and I looked around and I saw two unfamiliar faces. One of them had light brown hair and green eyes. She was really pretty, but not my type. Then the other girl…. Oh my gods.

The other girl was the same girl from the beach earlier.

"Juniper, Annabeth, this is Nico and Grover. And this is my son, Percy."

I looked at the girl from the beach and she was staring at me. She looked as if she was in disbelief.

"Hi, I am Juniper!" The girl with brown hair introduced herself. "And this is Annabeth"

The girl from the beach, Annabeth, still just stared at me.

Nico and Grover sat down at the table, leaving me with the last seat. The one _right _beside Annabeth.

Jason looked over at me with a look of concern in his eyes, "Dude, are you okay?" he whispered so no one else at the table would hear.

I just shook my head in response.

I looked over at my friends. Grover was happily eating his dinner, while Nico was too busy shaking to eat.

"Umm, are you okay?" Juniper said looking a bit concerned about Nico.

Thalia just snorted, "Yeah, Nico's _fine. _He is just scared that I am going to beat the hell out of him."

"THALIA!" My Aunt Becky said out of disbelief and anger.

"What? It's true." Thalia just shrugged and continued to eat.

The entire table burst into laughter, except Nico who was embarrassed and Thalia who was way more interested in her food.

…..

Mom told me to clean the table and do the dishes since everyone else was a guest. Nico, Grover, and Jason went to the 3rd floor to play video games and Thalia and her friends went to their floor while my mom and Thalia's parents were in the living room talking.

I couldn't help but think about Annabeth. She was so beautiful and she had to be a decent person for Thalia to be best friends with her. Of course I had to go screw things up and manage to piss her off on the first day of summer.

I was almost done putting away the dishes when I heard someone come downstairs.

"You wanna tell me why you were acting so weird at dinner?" I turned around to see Thalia.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to act like I had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Don't play dumb, Kelp Head. As soon as you saw Annabeth you started to act weird. And I wanna know why."

"Okay, fine. So today at the beach, I was racing Nico to the concession stand and I ran into this girl. When I looked at her she had ice cream all the way down her stomach. She looked really pissed off and I didn't say or do anything to help the situation really."

I looked over and Thalia was dying laughing. "She told you, didn't she?"

Well she told me about some asshole who ran into her at the concession stand. But I had no idea that asshole was you!"

"Great." Glad to know that one of Thalia's best friends, who is really hot, hates me already and we are going to be staying in the same house for another 2 months.

"She doesn't hate you."

"What?" I said coming out of my little bubble.

"She doesn't hate you. Well, at least not _yet. _I am sure you will do something else to piss her off again though."

"Thanks?"

"No problem." Thalia shrugged as if she had _actually _said something nice, "Well, I am tired from the flight and stuff and the girls are already asleep so I am going to bed. "Night, Kelp Head."

"'Night, Pinecone Face." I smiled at the old nickname for Thalia and she turned around and glared at me.

**Okay, so I am really happy with the story so far. But I still want to let it be known that you guys can suggest some stuff too! Thanks for all of the follows and favorites and of course, reviews. I really like this story and am excited to get to certain parts of it! I hope you guys have liked in so far and will continue to read!**

**-lakota33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia, Juniper and I went up to our floor and sat in the lounge. We turned on the tv but I honestly wasn't paying attention to it. I had other things on my mind, like how I am going to be living in the same house as one of the rudest people I have ever met. But, of course, he _is _also hot.

'Annabeth!' I mentally scolded myself for having such a thought, 'You can't think that about Percy. You don't need to be thinking about guys, that's why you came here in the first place.'

I guess that Juniper was telling me something but I didn't hear her because I was in my own little world. Thalia snapped me out of it though.

"ANNIE!" Thalia screamed.

"Gods! What?"

"I think that Percy likes you Annabeth." Juniper said with a smile.

"No he doesn't" I quickly retorted but I could feel a blush working its way to my cheeks. "He was just surprised to see me after what happened at the beach earlier."

"Annie, I know my cousin, and I have _never _seen him act like that before."

"Whatever, Thalia. Hey, what is going on with you and Nico?"

"Who? Me and Death Breath? Haha, nothing is going on."

"I don't know Thalia, something was going on at the table. You guys kept looking at each other." Juniper chimed in.

"Yeah, I kept looking at him to try to think of a way to kill him." Thalia stated. "And don't make this about me, we were talking about Annabeth and Percy."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Whatever." My two best friends said in unison.

I looked over and Juniper who was yawning. And then I noticed how tired I was. I stood up and told my friends goodnight and that I was going to sleep because I was so tired from the day. Juniper said she was going to do the same.

I got into my room and closed the door behind me. I went through the dresser I had put my clothes in earlier and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Once I was ready for bed I grabbed my phone to text my dad telling him that we got here safely and that I would call him tomorrow.

I got into bed and just laid there. I was extremely tired from today's events but I couldn't fall asleep. I was too busy thinking. As much as I hated to say it I was thinking about my encounters with Percy and what Thalia had said. I finally realized I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon and I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 1:27.

I got out of bed and walked down the stairs as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake anyone in the house up. I walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator to find something to drink. I turned around and noticed that there was someone and the counter. Percy.

"Hey"

I just glared at him. I don't know why but something about Percy made me mad.

"I am sorry for what happened at the beach. I swear I didn't mean to run into you." Percy said looking into my eyes. I didn't know what to say and that never happens to me.

"Well you should be." I snapped.

"Guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, you kind of did." I looked at Percy, who had a big grin on his face. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, it is just that this is _really _awkward."

Realizing how weird this situation is I started to laugh. He just stared at me, confused.

"Look, we will be living in the same house for another two months so we better get passed this." I reasoned.

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle two more months of you glares and smart ass comments." Percy said with a smile.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah. Every time we have seen each other you have said something dumb and we met at the beach and Thalia says that you are obsessed with swimming. So I figured that your brain is made up of seaweed." I said, quite proud of myself for coming up with that nickname.

Percy started to laugh. I eventually I did too.

"So can we just start over?" He said once he caught his breath from laughing.

I stuck out my hand. "Hi, I am Annabeth Chase."

He reached out to shake my hand and then something weird happened. As soon as our hands touched I felt a shock go through my entire body. Percy must have felt it too because he jumped a little bit.

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you."

**Percy's POV**

After Annabeth and I put the past behind us we both went back to our own rooms. The weirdest thing happened when we touched hands though. I felt a shock go through my entire body as soon as our hands met. I wasn't a bad shock. It didn't hurt.

I jumped back a tiny bit because I was surprised. But I guess Annabeth felt it too because her eyes widened a bit and then went back to normal within a split second.

Her eyes. They were a gorgeous grey and every time I looked into them I got lost…

'Percy. You can't start to think of her that way. She is your cousin's best friend.' I mentally scolded myself.

I feel asleep that night thinking about Annabeth.

…..

I woke up to a scream. It sounded like Nico. I got out of my warm bed and walked down the stairs to see what was going on. I went into the living room and saw Annabeth, Jason, Juniper and Grover all laughing on the couch as Thalia had Nico pinned down to the floor.

Nico noticed me standing there and mouthed 'help'. Thalia saw this and then turned around to look at me. I guess that when she turned around she loosened her grip around Nico's neck because he quickly got up and ran over to the couch. Everyone started to laugh again.

"What happened?" I said.

"Nico, took the remote from me and I wanted it back." Thalia stated with a smirk on her face.

"Dude, your cousin is crazy." Nico said with a look of fear in his eyes.

I started to laugh and then everyone else joined in. Well, everyone except Nico.

"Hey, where are my mom and your parents?" I asked

Jason looked over at me, "They went to meet your dad at the airport. I guess he just came in from a business meeting?"

I nodded. My dad had been away for a week on business in New York.

"Oh okay."

"Your mom said that we could we could leave the house but we had to make sure that Thalia didn't kill anyone while they were gone." Grover informed us.

Juniper squealed. Annabeth and Thalia just got up and rolled their eyes.

"To the mall girls!" Juniper said excitedly.

"Why is it that every time we go somewhere together we always have to go to the mall?" Thalia whined. "Annabeth? Go to the beach or go to the mall?"

"Let's do both. Mall first, then the beach."

"Okay, fine. You have yourself a deal." Thalia said with a defeated look on her face. "You guys wanna come?"

We just looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?"

**A/N: So it has been a while since I last updated. But I have been busy with school and softball. The only reason I could write today is because we had a snow day. I am sorry it has taken so long I will try to do better with the updates. This isn't my best chapter but I had to have Annabeth and Percy make up somehow.**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and follows! They mean a lot. And keep it up with the suggestions. I have already had one really good idea from TigerCub98. Thanks again and I promise I will try and update very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth's POV**

After we all agreed to go to the mall and then the beach, we split up to go get ready, agreeing to meet back downstairs in an hour. I walked into the bathroom and started my shower and then connected my phone to my speaker so I could listen to music.

When I got out of the shower I went to my closet to pick out the outfit I would wear to the mall. I decided to wear my white shorts and a navy blue, flowy tank top and my navy blue Converse. I then walked into the bathroom to try to do something with my hair. After getting it combed out, I braided it into a messy fish tail braid going down my back.

After confirming that everything looked okay in the mirror I glanced at my phone and saw that I still had 15 minutes before I was supposed to meet the group downstairs. I decided to use that time to call my father.

I dialed the number and after a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was the sound of one of the twins.

"Hey… _Bobby_?" I guessed.

"ANNABETH!" I guessed correctly or else he would've been yelling at me.

"Hey kid. How are you?" I said with a laugh.

"Good. Me and Mathew miss you though."

"Oh, I miss—"

"One second let me get Mommy and Daddy and Mathew and I will put you on speaker."

"Okay."

"Annabeth?"

"Hey Dad!"

"How was your flight sweetie? Did you pack sunscreen? Do I need to put more money on your card?" Susan said barely taking a breath in between each sentence.

"I am fine! My flight was good. I slept the whole way here basically."

"Are you, Thalia, and Juniper having fun?" My father asked.

"Yeah. We went to the beach yesterday and we are about to go to the mall now."

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun dear." Susan said.

"You guys be safe. And have fun. I love you."

"Love you too Dad. Bye boys, bye Susan. Love you!"

"Bye Annabeth!" They all said at one time.

Just as I hung up my phone there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yelled.

Percy peeked his head through the door, "Hey, Thalia wanted me to come tell you that we are all ready and to get your butt down there stat."

"Why didn't Thalia come up here and say it herself?" I asked

"I dunno? She said that she wasn't going to make another trip up the stairs and then told me I was doing it."

"That is just like Thalia." I stated. She is trying to get me and Percy closer. I would have to get her back for this.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's head downstairs before Thalia comes up here."

And with that we walked downstairs to our friends.

…..

Since there were seven of us going we had to split up. Jason, Nico, and Grover all rode in one car, while Thalia, Juniper and I rode with Percy in his Jeep. Thalia told me to sit in the passenger's seat and she and Juniper sat in the backseat. This was my first time riding in a Jeep with the hood and stuff off and it was pretty cool, until Thalia decided she wanted to play match maker again.

We were jamming out to music and then out of nowhere Thalia says, "So Percy, you know that Annie here is single"

Percy was so surprised that he swerved the car so we almost went onto the other side of the road, almost hitting another car.

"THALIA!" I screamed.

"What?" Thalia shrugged. "I was just making conversation?"

All I could do was look back at her and glare. Thalia just smirked back at me. Juniper on the other hand was trying to hold in her laughter, but failing miserably.

We rode in an awkward silence for the rest of the ride, which thankfully only lasted about 3 more minutes. We pulled into a parking spot beside Grover's car and we all got out. I was the first to get out my face was burning and I just knew that I looked like a tomato. Percy didn't look much better.

Grover got out of the driver's seat. "Perce, what happened back there? You almost went off of the road."

Percy looked at me and then Thalia (who still had that stupid grin on her face) and then back to Grover.

"Nothing man. Just thought I saw something jump in front of the car."

"That is definitely not what happened." I knew Thalia wouldn't let it go, but thankfully Juniper came to the rescue.

"Okay guys, who is ready for some serious shopping?" Juniper took mine and Thalia's arms and pulled us into the mall. The boys followed.

…..

We walked into the mall and Juniper literally _ran_ into a store. And it was no surprise that it was a store that sold 'go green' t-shirts and stuff like that.

Thalia and I stopped her right before she went in.

"Hey, we are going to walk around and go to some other stores. Meet up in about 1 and a half hours to finish shopping together?" I asked

Juniper looked a little disappointed, but I think she realized that we don't really like to shop in the same stores. "Yeah, that's fine."

Grover looked at her, "Hey, I love this store! I will stay here with you… if that's okay?"

"Dah, it's okay!" With that Juniper grabbed Grover's arm and pulled him in the store.

Thalia just laughed. "Poor guy. He has no clue what he just got himself into." Then she started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Spencer's. Where else? Come on Death Breath."

"Me?" Nico said a bit shaky. He looked confused and scared. But he followed anyways. He probably realized it would be better if he did as he was told.

"What about you Ja—" I turned to look at Jason and he was already gone. He was talking to some girl with brown choppy hair and a tie-dyed shirt on.

Then I remembered that it was just me and Percy. _Great. _

He looked at me with those sea-green eyes of his. We both just stood there in an awkward silence until I realized how pointless this was and finally said something.

"Okay, so I am going to go to that bookstore." I said then turned around and started to walk off quickly. Then I heard him call for me.

"Hey, mind if I tag along? I really don't need to shop for anything and I would rather not walk around alone."

"Sure."

**Percy's POV**

I am still in disbelief about what Thalia said in the car. I mean, I don't understand at all why she would say that?

I was so surprised by what she had said that I accidently swerved into the other lane. _Whoops._ Annabeth must have been shocked too because she screamed at Thalia and then gave her the death glare the rest of the way. Thalia seems to be the only person that is not scared of Annabeth and her glares.

Anyways, we got to the mall and everyone started to split up, leaving just me and Annabeth. I looked at her, expecting her to say something. But when she didn't I was okay with it because, honestly, I could look at her for a while. She was gorgeous. Even when you could tell she wasn't trying to be.

Annabeth finally said something, but I didn't quit catch it. Then she started to quickly walk off. I ran up beside her and called for her.

"Hey, mind if I tag along? I really don't need to shop for anything and I would rather not walk around alone."

"Sure." Was all she said. I knew she was still probably thinking about what Thalia said in the car because you could see her trying to analyze the situation and what the whole thing meant.

We walked in silence for a while until I got tired of not knowing where we are going, "Where are we going?"

She laughed and sighed, "We are going to the bookstore, Seaweed Brain."

"When are you going to let that name go?"

"When you stop acting like a seaweed brain,"

"Whatever Wise Girl." I said with a grin.

"Wise Girl?"

"Yeah. Wise Girl. You seem to have an answer for everything. That makes you pretty wise."

She laughed and we walked into this huge bookstore. Annabeth's eyed lit up when she stepped in the store. I could tell she felt comfortable here.

She walked around the store like she was in a trance. After about ten minutes I had to get a bag to carry all of the books she had picked out. Most of them were about Greek Mythology and there were some other books in her pile too like some romance and action novels.

I looked at my watch. We had been in the store for an hour. I don't think I have spent an hour in a book store total, in my life.

"Are we almost done? I am hungry." I whined.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, we are almost done. I just want one more book."

"One more? You already have like twenty."

"Yes one more. Then we can go get some food."

We walked around the aisles until she found the section she was looking for; the architectural section. She picked up a book with the name 'Ancient Greek Architecture… Today' by someone named Athena Chase.

Annabeth just starred at the book.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." Her voiced cracked a little bit, but just as I was about to say anything else she started to talk. "Let's go check out and get some food."

"Yes!" I said with a fist pump.

We checked out and Annabeth's total rang up to be around $100. I have no clue how someone could spend so much money on _books. _

We walked out of the store and headed to the food court. We decided on Chinese. Annabeth told me what she wanted and I went to order our food while she found an open table.

I came back about 5 minutes later and sat our food down. Annabeth reached into her purse to grab some money and tried to hand it to me.

"No, it's on me." I said shaking my head.

"No, I am paying for my meal Percy."

"No you are not. Think of it as me paying you back for the ice cream you didn't get to eat yesterday."

She laughed and she finally agreed not to pay. Man, she can be stubborn. We ate in silence for a while then my curiosity got the best of me.

"So what was so important about that book that you got?"

She looked up at me with those grey eyes of hers. "Which one?"

"You know which one."

Annabeth looked down at her food. "Oh, _that_ one. My mother, Athena Chase, was an architect. A pretty good one too. She designed for tons of famous and rich people. She even published a couple of books on her work. I was able to find all of those books in New York stores _except _for this one." She pulled out the book she had just bought.

"It was the last book she published before she passed away when I was 7." Annabeth was on the verge of tears. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how. I had only met the girl a day ago.

"I am sorry. I—I didn't know."

She looked at me with a weak smile, "Its okay. You didn't know. And, besides, it feels kind of good to talk about her to someone. I haven't done that in a while."

I smiled back at her. I was about to say something else when I heard Thalia screaming for us.

"Hey Annie. Hey Kelp Head. You guys ready to hit the beach?"

People turned to stare at the girl who was yelling from the other side on the food court. But Thalia didn't care.

I looked at Annabeth. "We better go before she gets kicked out of the mall." I said.

"Yeah we don't want a repeat of what happened on our field trip to Washington D.C. last year." Annabeth said with a smile.

"What happened in D.C.?" I said as I threw away our treys.

"A story for another time."

We walked back to the group and then headed out to our cars.

**A/N: Hey! It has been about a week since I last updated. I am going to try to update at least once every week. And I promise that the time will start to move a little faster once I get the story line really going. I hope you are enjoying Summer Nights so far! And as always, I want to throw a big, huge thank you out there to those who have followed, favorited or reviewed the story! You all are great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy's POV**

The drive back to my house was everything but peaceful. Juniper kept talking about all of the clothes that she got and how she got them for such good prices and Thalia kept making little remarks about me and Annabeth. I swear, I love my cousin, but sometimes she can be a real pain in the ass.

"So Annie, you expect me to believe that you two spent the _whole_ hour and a half in the book store? Are ya sure you didn't sneak to the back of the store and—"

"THALIA!" Both me and Annabeth screamed at her for implying something so… gross. I mean, sure, I think that Annabeth is really pretty but that doesn't mean that I would do _that_ with her.

"Aww, look Juni, they are even speaking at the same time. I bet they will be finishing each other's sentences by the end of the week." Annabeth turned around to look at her friend. If looks could kill… Thalia would be sliced up.

"Thalia, Annabeth is about to jump over the seat and kill you." said Juniper.

"No she won't! She loves me way too much!"

"If Annabeth doesn't kill you then I will." I mumbled. I didn't think anyone heard me but I guess Annabeth did because she smiled a little and then looked down at her phone.

I like Annabeth's smile. She is already pretty but whenever she smiled it seemed as if the whole world just froze.

'Woah Perce! You are doing it again. You can't think of her that way!'

We pulled into my driveway and Grover, Jason and Nico followed behind us. I walked up the stairs to my room and closed the door behind me. I changed into my board shorts and put a t-shirt on.

I walked down the stairs to see all of the guys waiting. I sat down on the couch beside Jason.

"Dude, next time we all go somewhere _you_ are driving your sister."

"What did she do?" Jason said with a laugh.

"She kept telling me and Annabeth how the other one is single and then she implied that Annabeth and I…. that we hooked up in the back of the book store." I could barely say the last part because the guys were already starting to laugh.

Then Nico looked at me with a very serious face, "Well did you?"

"No! You know I wouldn't do that." I just glared at Nico, who started to laugh again

"If anyone hooked up in the mall today, Nico, it would be you and Thalia." Grover said with a smirk.

Nico stopped laughing and his face turned blood red. "I hate you all."

"Whatever Nico, we all know that you like my sister and that you have had a crush on her since we introduced you guys 4 years ago!"

"No I don't Jason. We are not going to have this conversation again." Nico whined

"Hey Grover, let's make a bet." Jason said with a grin that reminded me of Thalia's when she was up to no good.

"What kind of a bet?"

"I will bet you $50 that Nico and Thalia will be dating before Percy and Annabeth start dating."

"I will make that bet." Grover said as he shook Jason's hand.

"You guys can't be serious." I said in disbelief.

"Perce, we all know that you like Annabeth. It is just a matter of time before you make a move. And that move better be soon because I don't want to lose $50 to Jason."

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"Why would you lose $50?" Juniper asked as she came down the stairs.

"Shit." Jason mumbled.

"Busted." Nico said with a grin.

Grover looked worried, because he knew if Thalia found out about the bet he and Jason both would be dead. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Juniper walking down the stairs.

I told her about the bet and she started to laugh. Then what she said completely surprised me.

"Can I be a part of the bet?"

"Um… sure?" Jason didn't really know what to say. Juniper didn't really seem like the type to make bets, especially since it was a bet on her friends.

"Great!" Juniper said, "I say that Percy and Annabeth will get together first."

"Why does everyone think I like her that way!?" I screamed.

"Because you do." Juniper stated with a shrug.

About 10 minutes later Thalia and Annabeth walked down the stairs. Annabeth looked really pissed off and Thalia had an evil smile on her face.

We all starred at them because we didn't know what was going to happen. These were two of the most intimidating girls I have ever seen and one looks really pissed and the other looks really, really suspicious. Thalia broke the silence.

"Who is ready for the beach?"

**Annabeth's POV**

I was so mad at Thalia for what she said in the car. Not only did she put Percy and I in an extremely awkward situation, but she implied that I was the type of girl to have sex in the back of the book store. We got out of Percy's Jeep and we all headed to our rooms to change.

I laid my books down on my bed and went to the restroom. I looked for my one piece swim suit, the one I wore on the first day here. And I couldn't find it anywhere I looked on my bed and saw a new bag beside my books. I opened the bag and saw a brand new swim suit from Victoria's Secret. It was grey and light blue and it was strapless. It was cute yes, but it was way to revealing for my taste. I looked at the bottom of the bag and saw there was a note.

'Dear Annie.

First off, you're welcome. This thing wasn't cheap! I took the initiative of buying this swim suit for you because the one you packed wasn't going to get the attention of Percy as quickly as this one will. You will thank me later!

-Thalia'

_Great. _I thought to myself. Now I have nothing to wear to the beach besides this. I reluctantly put the swim suit on. As much as I hate to admit it, I didn't look bad in the suit and it wasn't as trashy as I thought it was going to be. But I won't be telling Thalia that anytime soon. I put on an old white tank top and some jean shorts. I decided that I wasn't going to take off my clothes unless absolutely necessary. I didn't want to walks around all day with just that bikini on.

I put on my white sandals from _American Eagle_ and grabbed a beach bag that had my towel, sunscreen, and my book. Then I put on my old Yankees ball cap my mom gave me and walked out the door into Junipers room.

She was packing her beach bag. Then she looked up and saw me. I must have looked pissed still from Thalia's little stunts because she looked at me like she was confused.

"What happened to you?" She asked just as Thalia walking into her room.

"Hey guys! You ready?" Thalia said.

"Her. Thalia is what happened to me."

"What did I do?" Thalia asked in a toddler's voice.

"Oh don't give me that shit Thalia. You know."

She just ignored me and looked at Juniper.

"Hey Juni, did Annie show you the new swim suit I bought for her?"

"Oh she bought you a new swim suit!? I wanna see!" I lifted up my shirt to show it to her.

"It's too cute Annabeth! But Thalia, it doesn't look like something she would wear. Why did you pick that one out for her?"

Thalia grinned, "Well I thought that Percy would like this one better than the one she had because it shows her curves more and it has his favorite color in it!"

Juniper looked shocked. She realized why I was mad now. She started to back out of the room slowly because I guess she could feel the tension.

"Well I am going to go downstairs and see what the boys are up to. See you girls in a bit!" With that she left.

I just glared at Thalia.

"Annie, I don't understand why you are so mad at me. I honestly thought that you would like it!"

"Bull. You knew how I would feel about the bikini and you _knew_ that I wouldn't wear it. So you threw away my other one!"

"Okay… so maybe I threw your other one away. But come on Annie! You know you needed a new one, you have had that one for like 2 years now." Thalia said

"It. Doesn't. Matter. Gods, I don't know why you feel like you always have to meddle in my love life!"

"Love life? Is that what you call you grand total of one boyfriend who ended up cheating on you?"

"Wow Thalia. Thanks. As if I didn't already know that the only guy that I actually liked turned out to be some pig who only wanted to date me because he saw me a challenge."

"You are most welcome Annie. And you know you like Percy."

"I really don't Thalia! But in your twisted mind you think that I do so there is really no point in arguing with you about it!"

Thalia smirked, "Nope. It would be a _huge_ waste of time if you just sit here and argue with me. I mean look, I already won with the bikini!"

"Just leave it alone Thalia." I said as I started to walk towards the door. Honestly, Thalia was making me really mad, but I _hate_ fighting with her. I feel like it gets us nowhere. So I just let Thalia win this one. But, to be honest, when she brought up Luke cheating on me, that one hurt.

Thalia followed me out of Juniper's room and we walked down the stairs to our friends. We got down to the first floor and they all starred at us. I couldn't figure out why at first and then I realized we probably looked crazy when we got down there. Thalia broke the silence.

"Who is ready for the beach?"

…..

Once we got to the beach Thalia and Juniper started to take of their clothes, leaving them in their bikinis. Nico and Grover starred at them until Jason started to laugh at them. The guys literally just _threw_ their stuff onto the beach and ran into the water. All I could do was roll my eyes and laugh.

Thalia and Juniper laid their towels out and were just about to lay down on them when Nico and Grover called their names and told them to get into the water.

"You coming?" Juniper asked.

"No I am going to stay here and read."

"Suit yourself." Thalia said with a shrug then ran to the water.

Juniper just looked at me.

"What? I don't feel like swimming today."

"The bikini really isn't that bad Annabeth."

"No seriously, I am fine."

"Okay" I gave her a reassuring smile and then she walked over to the ocean.

I set up my chair and started to read. After about 5 minutes I noticed that someone was standing in front of me because I couldn't feel the warmth of the sun anymore. I looked up to see and dripping wet Percy. It took everything I had for me to look at his face and not his stomach. He had a six pack and was very toned. If he moved the slightest bit I could see a muscle flex. I must have stopped looking at his face though.

"Like what you see?" He said with a lop-sided grin and a wink. I could feel my face turn in blood red.

"Shut up." I commanded. He laughed at my embarrassment.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Percy said as he took a seat in the chair beside me.

"I just don't feel like swimming today. I would rather read."

"Wise Girl, are you telling me that you would rather sit in the hot sun when it is like 98 degrees outside and read, instead of swimming in the nice, cool ocean?"

"That's exactly what I am saying." I stated

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?" I said. I was kind of surprised he said that to me, I have never been called a liar before.

"You heard me Wise Girl. I know that you want to get in the water. Come on, all of your friends are out their having a good time. And then there is you, over here all by yourself, reading! You couldn't possibly be having fun!"

Now I was getting mad. "I am having fun!" I yelled. All of our friends were now looking over at me. Well they were, until I glared at them. They got the message and looked away.

"Come on Annabeth. Just for like 10 minutes!" Percy whined. He had the cutest puppy dog face that made is eyes seem even more endearing.

I almost gave in, but then I remembered the swim suit. I know I sound crazy but I really don't want to wear the bikini around Percy. Because he could have any girl he wanted and I am sure there are tons of girls who look like models that want to go out with Percy. Then there is me. Plain, ole' Annabeth.

"No." I said firmly hoping he would get the idea. But being the Seaweed Brain he is, he didn't get it.

Percy stood up and for a second I thought he had given up. He stopped right in front of me and gave me a lop-sided smile that made my stomach get butterflies. He leaned down and grabbed me. He threw me over his shoulder and ran to the water. I tried to kick and hit him, but he was too strong. By the time I realized I should just give up we were his feet were already in the water.

"Put. Me. Down!" I screamed.

Percy shrugged, "Okay."

And he threw me into the water, clothes and all. The water was cool at first and it shocked me. I wanted to stay under the water and never come up because I knew once I surfaced I would have to hear everyone laughing at me and Thalia making her jokes about me and Percy. But unfortunately I couldn't stay submerged forever.

When I came up to the surface I found that my predictions were true. Everyone was laughing and Thalia had already started. My face started to turn red from both embarrassment and anger. I told Percy I didn't want to swim. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Aww, look Annie is embarrassed. It is probably from being that close to Percy." Thalia said. Everyone but me and Percy started to laugh and it just made me even more mad.

I sent my best glare towards Thalia and swam back to shore. Once I was in far enough I stood up and stomped all the way to my chair. Immature? Maybe. But I didn't care. I was so sick of Thalia's comments. She knows that I am still not over what happened with Luke, so I don't understand why she can't drop the subject.

"Where are you going Annie? You boyfriend is over here."

I put my hat back on and some sunglasses and leaned back and closed my eyes. I decided that once I was dry I would go back into the house.

"Annabeth?" I looked up to see a concerned Percy. "Don't listen to Thalia. She just doesn't want people to make fun of her for liking Nico so she tries to direct all of the attention towards us."

I started to laugh, confusing Percy. "What did I say?"

"Nothing Seaweed Brain. It's just I am going to kick your ass for the stunt you just pulled." He started to laugh with me.

"Well I doubt that will happen because you couldn't even get me to loosen my grip whenever I was about to throw you in the ocean."

"In my defense, it's kind of hard to punch hard when you are in that position."

"Whatever you say Wise Girl" Then he winked at me. When he winked at me it made me want to melt.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence the rest of our group started to walk over towards us. Thalia stood over me and starred.

"Yes?" I questioned. I was still mad at her for everything she had put me through today.

"Get up." Thalia demanded.

"Why?" She didn't answer but instead took my arm and pulled me out of my chair. She kept pulling me until we were about 50 feet away from our friends.

"Gods, what is it Thalia?"

"I am sorry" She mumbled.

I started to grin. Thalia _never_ apologizes. One time she got mad at her lab partner so she 'accidently' spilled a highly flammable chemical on their head. The student had to be put in the emergency shower people made fun of the poor guy for weeks. And not once did Thalia even think about apologizing every time the kid brought it up she would say he needed to be more careful.

"What was that? I—I don't think that I heard you correctly. I sounded as if you said you were sorry."

"Please don't make me repeat it again Annie."

"Well I wasn't but then you called me Annie so…"

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of you in the water and I shouldn't have made all of those comments about you and Percy. I am really sorry for what I said about Luke, I definitely shouldn't have brought up that ass hole. And I am sorry about the bikini. Even though it would totally look good on you."

"I forgive you" She smiled and then wrapped me in a hug.

"But seriously Annie, you and Percy would make a great couple. That's why I have been pushing so hard. I figured if I kept it up long enough you two would finally give in and go out."

"You have a twisted mind Thals."

"I know." She said with a smile. Then Juniper walked over.

"Are we all on good terms now?"

"Yes Juni. We a good."

Juniper smiled, "Good, because the boys are getting hungry and I told them they had to wait on you two."

We looked over at the boys. They were all looking over at us begging us to hurry. We laughed and walked over to the guys.

…..

We all got our food and sat down at one large picnic table by the concession stand on the beach. Thalia voluntarily sat down beside Nico, which I found to be odd. We were all eating and talking. A lot of us had never met one another before yesterday, so we were all trying to get to know each other better. All of a sudden Nico starts to gag. While everyone else at the table is concerned Thalia is laughing her butt off.

"Thalia! How are you laughing right now? Nico is choking!" Juniper snapped.

Nico stopped gagging and glared at Thalia who was still laughing. She finally came to her senses and everyone was starring at her.

"What? So I might have put 2 or 3 packages of salts in Nico's lemonade?" Once we found out what caused Nico to choke we all started dying with laughter. Well all of us except Nico.

"I will get you back Pinecone Face." Thalia immediately stopped laughing. Her smile turned into a glare.

"Do _not_ call me that." Juniper and I where clueless while Percy, Grover and Jason where amused by this whole situation.

"No. You have been nothing but cruel to me since you got here. And not just on this trip either. I am talking about when you got her 4 years ago! You have been pulling pranks on me and beating me up and now I am finally going to get you back."

Thalia laughed, "You won't hit me."

"No, but I can prank you. Watch out Thalia Grace."

We were all silent. No one could believe that Nico finally got the nerve to stand up to Thalia. Even she was too shocked to speak. Percy was so surprised that he dropped mouth wide open mid-bite causing his hamburger to fall to the ground.

"Fine Death Breath, let the pranking begin." Thalia said with and evil grin.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am really proud of this chapter. There were over 3,000 words. I felt like it took forever to write, but it was so worth it. The prank war, by request, has finally begun. I am really excited to write about all of the cool pranks. But if you guys have any good pranks, I am all ears! Until next time guys!**

**-lakota33**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter 8**

**Annabeth's POV**

After Thalia declared war against Nico all hell broke loose. Thalia decided to make the prank war boys against girls. I personally don't see how this is fair seeing it would be 3 against 4, but Thalia assured me that we would be fine and that Nico would need all of the help he could get.

"I think that we should have limits on what kind of pranks we can pull" Grover suggested.

"Why? Are you scared of a bunch of girls?" Juniper said.

"Well if it were any other girls besides Annabeth and Thalia, then no." Grover retorted.

"I agree with the G-Man on this one. We all know Thalia can get a little… _harsh_." Percy said.

"Aw, come on guys! I wouldn't take it that fair." Thalia chimed in with an evil grin.

"Yes you would!" All of us said in unison.

"Okay fine. What is the ground rule then?"

"You can't pull a prank that will hurt someone or will send someone to the hospital." Nico stated.

"Okay, deal. And the first team to give in loses. Even if just one person from your team throws in the towel, then the whole team loses." Thalia concluded.

"Is that good with everyone?" I asked. Everyone either nodded or said yes in agreement. "Good. But I want to add one more thing."

"Um, okay?" said Nico

"Can we wait until tomorrow to officially start the war? At least giving all of us the day to relax. We have some pretty stubborn people so who knows how long this will last?"

"I think that is a good idea." Stated Percy.

"Okay, fine. But as soon as it turns midnight, the prank war begins." Thalia said

"Deal." With that Nico shook Thalia hand.

"Now can we go back to the beach? We don't have all day!" Juniper complained.

…..

Thalia, Juniper and I stayed on the beach and tanned. While the guys went back in the water. I still refused to take off my clothes and expose my new swim suit. Thalia kept trying to convince me to take it off, but I wouldn't give in. We stayed on the beach until Sally called saying that they would be back in about an hour and they were bringing pizza back to eat.

The group walked back into the house, the girls going to their floor and the boys going to theirs. After we got dressed Thalia, Juniper and I met up in the lounge room to "plan our attack" as Thalia put it. I swear her parents need to enroll her in anger management.

"I call this meeting to order."

"Really Thalia?" I said as I rolled my eyes. Juniper just giggled.

"Yes _really_. Now if you are done back talking, Annie, we can get down to business."

I raised my hands to show that I surrendered.

"Good. Now does anyone have any suggestions for our first prank?"

"I have one!" Juniper screamed into my ear.

"Shoot."

"How about we put a bunch of balloons in the guys' lounge?" Juniper said with a lot of confidence in her answer.

"Balloons? Seriously Juniper? Come on guys! We have to think bigger, bolder… _messier_."

"Actually Thalia, Juni might be on to something…" I told them the plan. After a few minor tweaks, we had our first prank ready to go.

"Good. So we all know what to do? Annabeth you will make the run to the store after we eat to get the supplies." Juniper and I shared a smile and then nodded in agreement.

Just as we turned on the TV we heard someone knock on the door. Grover opened the door when we told him to come in. He had come to inform us that the pizza was here. We walked down the stairs where Sally greeted us all with a hug.

"Go ahead and help yourself to the pizza dears." Sally said with a bright smile. We did as we were told and joined the rest of the group at the table.

Thalia sat down first beside Jason, leaving only two seats left. One beside Grover, and one beside Percy. Of course Juni chose to sit next to Grover. It made since. The two had really hit it off at the mall. I sat down beside Percy and Thalia smirked. I rolled my eyes and she started to chuckle. I looked over to the person beside Sally and for the first time realized that Percy's father was here.

"Oh, honey I forgot to introduce you to our guests! This Juniper and this is Annabeth. They are the friends that Thalia brought with her." Sally said motioning to each of us. "Girls, this is my husband Poseidon."

Sally motioned to her husband, who looked a lot like Percy. I mean if Percy was about 40 then they would look exactly alike. They had the same ink black hair, except Poseidon's had some grey strands in it. They were both very tan and they had the same sea green eyes. They even had the same lop-sided grin.

"Hi Mr. Jackson! Thank you so much for letting Juniper stay here this summer." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, it means so much to us!" Juniper said.

"It is no problem girls. Any friend of Thalia's is a friend of ours." Poseidon said with a grin. "And call me Poseidon. When you say 'Mr. Jackson' it makes me sound old." Thalia opened her mouth to say something but her father, Zeus **(A/N: let's pretend I called him Zeus in the first couple chapters as well. ****J****)**, stopped her.

"Not one word Thalia Grace." Zeus demanded.

"What?"

"Thalia, I see you still haven't out grown your little pranks and comments." Poseidon said with a chuckle.

"Sure haven't Uncle P." said Thalia.

"So girls, how do you like New Smynra Beach?" Poseidon asked.

"Well it has a lot better weather than New York." Juniper said. "And the mall is _huge_!" We all laughed.

"The beaches here are beautiful. But I expected there to be more tourists in Florida at the beginning of summer." I stated.

"Oh that is because all the property is residential. So it is mostly only people who own houses here that are on the beach."

The rest of dinner was spent with Thalia and Nico arguing and Sally and Poseidon trying to get to know Juniper and I better. After everyone was done eating and was getting up to leave, Thalia gave me a look signaling that is was time for me to make an excuse to go to the store. I walked up to Sally.

"Um, Sally could you tell me where the nearest store is? Thalia really wants some snacks for tonight's movie night we are having in the lounge." I said with a smile.

"I don't mind you going to the store, but I don't want you to have to walk all the way there. Percy will take you."

"Oh, um, no. That's okay! I can walk."

"Oh it won't be any problem for Percy to take you… Percy!" Sally yelled for her son.

"What is it?"

"Will you take Annabeth to the store? Thalia wants some snacks."

"You don't have to. I will be fine to walk."

"No, it is fine. Just let me get my keys."

"Okay." I sighed. I went upstairs to change purses. I figured I could fit all of the pranking stuff in there and then carry the snacks in bags so Percy won't get suspicious.

I walked down stairs to see Percy waiting on me.

"You ready?" He said. I nodded in response and followed him to his Jeep.

**Percy's POV**

I honestly don't know why Thalia had to send Annabeth out to get snacks, we have plenty of snacks back at home. But then I realized that it was Thalia we are talking about and she is very… well there is really no word to describe Thalia.

"So how did you get chosen to run Thalia's errands?" I asked Annabeth once we got in the car.

"What?" She said as if she just came out of a trance. I laughed because I knew she was probably in some deep thought.

"I asked why Thalia sent you to get her snacks."

"Oh, I volunteered. I wanted to see more of the area." Annabeth answered. "And Thalia is really lazy."

I laughed, "You got that right Wise Girl."

"Are you going to come up with a better nickname than 'Wise Girl'?"

"Well it's already stuck now. I can't change it."

"You are such a seaweed brain." She said then looked back to the road with a smile on her face.

I like it when I can make her smile. I get the feeling that she hasn't been doing that a lot lately so I feel honored to make her brighten up some.

_Percy stop. You have already thought through this. You _don't _like Annabeth. Sure she is intelligent. And sure she is really, really gorgeous with her grey eyes and blonde princess curls and…_

The sound Annabeth's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh my gods! I love this song!" Annabeth reached over and turn up the song. I think it was that new song by Kelly Clarkson. What was the name of it? Oh yeah! 'Heartbeat Song' or something like that.

Annabeth started to sing along. She had a really pretty voice and she finally looked like she was being herself when she was singing and goofing off. So I started to laugh. Annabeth stopped singing.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said with a smile.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" She said as she punched my arm.

"Oww! That hurt!" I said as I took one hand off the steering wheel to grab my arm. Annabeth just looked at me and began to raise her fist again.

"Okay! Gods! I just was laughing because it was the first time I have seen you just let go and not care what people think of you. You looked like you were having fun." She was about to say something, but I pulled into the grocery store. I parked the car and we both got out.

Annabeth basically ran in the store. I decided to go look through the magazine section while she got Thalia's snacks. After about 15 minutes Annabeth came up to me with about 3 bags of snacks.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yep. Whenever you are!" We walked back out to my jeep. The sun was just about to set. "Hey do you wanna go somewhere?"

Annabeth looked at her phone to check the time. "Um, sure."

We got in my Jeep and we drove in silence until we got to my secret place.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked.

We got out of the jeep and I told her to follow me. Annabeth walked beside me and didn't say a word. After about 5 minutes of walking I stopped and looked over at Annabeth whose mouth was wide open.

"Wow!" Annabeth said as she took in the beauty of my secret place.

A couple years ago I was running the trails and stumbled onto this place. It was a cliff about 25 feet above the ocean water. When you looked over the horizon you could see water for miles. And at night I would come up here to look at the stars. You could see every constellation from this spot. I am pretty sure no one else knew about this spot and that gave me all the more reason to come up here. To get away from my busy life. To think.

"I know. It's pretty cool, huh."

"Percy this is breath taking! How did you find this place?" We sat down and watched the sun go down and I told her how I came to find this place.

"So you have never brought anyone up here before?" She asked.

"Nope. You are the only one." I stated. I don't know why I brought Annabeth up here. I have never even thought about bringing anyone else up here, ever!

I guess that I felt I could trust her enough to share my place. That's when I realized that there was no talking myself out of my feelings for Annabeth. I liked her. And not just as friends. I know that we only met a couple of days ago but I know that there is a connection between us.

"I come up here to think. When I am upset or stressed out or just angry, this is where I come. I do my best thinking here." I said as I lay back on the grass to watch the stars and sky.

"I have a place like that back home in New York" She said as she lay back as well.

"Oh? Where is it at?"

"Central Park." She stated.

"Central Park? Isn't it really crowded there?"

"Yeah. But there is this one pine tree right in the middle of the park. No one every pays attention to it. I would climb up the limbs of the tree. And if I sit on certain limbs I can see the park and parts of the city. I go there to think. I have spent a lot of time there recently."

"Why is that?" I asked. She sighed.

"It's a long story. And honestly, I am still not ready to talk about it yet."

"Oh okay. But when you are ready, you can tell me." I said and she smiled. We just laid there for a while in a comfortably silence.

"Thank you." She said as she sat up and turned to look at me.

"For what?" I sat up too.

"For sharing your special place with me." She answered with a smile.

Then I don't know what came over me but I started to lean in. Her eyes got wide at first, but then she too started to get closer to me. Our foreheads were now touching. She closed her eyes as we each leaned in further. Just as our lips were about to touch, Annabeth's phone starts to ring.

We realized what we had almost done and pulled apart quickly. Annabeth's face was blood red as she answered the phone. I could her Thalia screaming on the other end probably mad because she didn't have her snacks. But, honestly, I didn't care. I was just about to kiss the most amazing girl and Thalia just had to call and ruin it. Annabeth hung up the phone, her face still red from what almost happened.

"We better go. Thalia is starting to get mad that she hasn't got her food." She said as she got up. Without even waiting on me she started towards my Jeep. We finally got back to the car and got in.

"So… You wanna talk about what just happened?" I asked as I started the engine.

"No." That was all she said the entire way home.

…..

I woke up to the sound of Nico laughing. I groaned as I got up because I probably had got a total of 3 hours of sleep the night before. I couldn't help but think about Annabeth and what had almost happened at the cliff. I was worried that she would be mad and not talk to me. Thalia said I would do something to make Annabeth hate me, but was that it?

I walked down the hallway to the doorway of the lounge. There were hundreds of balloons that filled our game room/lounge.

"Oh my gods." I said as Nico was rolling on the floor because he was laughing so hard.

"Nico calm down." A tired Jason said. Nico got up finally.

"I am sorry. But this is too good. I mean _balloons_? I expected more from Thalia." We all started to laugh. I mean, Nico was right. This has got to be hands down, the worst prank Thalia has ever played on us.

"Come on guys we better clean this up if we want to be able to watch TV." Grover said.

"Okay. But what do we do with all of the balloons?" I asked

"We have to pop them all. We won't have enough room to throw them all away." Grover stated.

"Okay, that is perfectly fine with me." Nico said right has he picked up a balloon.

He took a pen and popped the balloon. As soon as it popped, some sort of cream exploded on his face. Nico looked over at Jason, me and Grover and his eyes were filled with anger.

"Well played Thalia… well played."

…..

It took us 2 and 1/2 hours to pop all of the balloons. And every single balloon was filled with either whipped cream, shaking cream or water. Our game room was a complete mess. I had to call in the maid on her day off so she could get clean the parts we didn't know how to. At 1:00 we walked down the stairs to see Annabeth, Juniper and Thalia sitting on the couch with smug looks on their faces.

"You guys slept in rather late." Juniper said as she giggled.

"Okay, that was a pretty good one. But we will get you back." Nico said as he glared at Thalia.

"I don't know why you are giving me that look. Juniper and Annabeth came up with the idea, I just helped by putting a few extra touches in." Thalia said.

"Whatever." Nico mumbled as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Aww, Nico if you want you can go ahead and surrender." Annabeth gloated.

"No!" All four of us guys said at once. There was no way we were going to lose to the girls. We would never live it down.

"Don't worry Wise Girl, we will get our revenge. Just wait."

**A/N: Okay, so it literally killed me when I didn't make Annabeth and Percy kiss. And it probably killed some of you guys too! I am sorry. But I promise that you guys will love the way Percabeth finally gets together! The next chapter will just be what pranks the teams are playing on each other for sure. Right now I think I will finish the prank war within 2 chapters because I have a whole summer to cover and I don't want to spend too much time on the first week! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. They always mean a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have another chapter completed by Saturday or Sunday. And remember, suggestions are always appreciated! **

**-Lakota33**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe that I almost kissed Percy. Gods. How could I be so stupid? I am actually thankful that Thalia called when she did. After I got off the phone with Thalia I told Percy we had to go and ran to his car. When we got in the car, Percy asked me if I wanted to talk about what happened, but I told him no.

The whole ride home I didn't say a word to him. I didn't know what to say or even what to think. And that _never_ happens to me. The only thing my brain could process was the fact that I was starting to like Percy. Like, more than just a friend. But I couldn't tell him that. If I tell him and he feels the same way then I might end up getting my heart broken again. I told myself that I was going to use this summer to get over one heartbreak, not create another.

I rushed up to the 2nd floor as soon as we got back to the house. I ran into the lounge and I didn't mean to but I started to cry. I hate crying. It makes me feel weak and venerable. Thalia and Juniper got up and gave me a hug.

"What the hell happened?" Thalia asked.

"Sit down Annabeth." Juniper said as she led me to the couch. "Okay, now tell us what happened."

I explained everything. I explained Percy taking me to his secret place. I told them about the conversation we had and I told them about the almost kiss. Thalia and Juniper just hugged me. They knew the position that I was in now. And they knew why I didn't want to tell Percy how I felt.

"What are you going to do Annabeth?" Juniper asked.

"I have no clue."

"I know what you are going to do. You are going to act as if nothing happened. I mean come on Annie, it's not like you actually kissed him. I understand you think you aren't ready for another boyfriend. Even though I know you are. So just suck it up and put on your big girl panties. We have a prank to pull."

"Okay. Let's do this."

…..

It took us about 4 hours to get all of the balloons filled and into the boys' lounge. At around 1 in the morning we finally got all of the balloons into to the room. We walked back to our own lounge and fell onto the couches. We were all so exhausted that we fell asleep as soon as we hit the couch.

We woke up to the loud sound of something hitting the floor. Thalia shot up and had a maniacal grin across her face. I started to smile.

"Nico found the balloons."

"Let's go watch their reactions!" Juniper said and then sprinted out of the room up the stairs. Thalia and I followed her.

We got up the stairs and hid behind a wall so the boys couldn't see us. They were all standing outside of the lounge door except for Nico who was on the ground laughing.

"Nico calm down." Said Jason, who had obviously just woke up.

Nico eventually quit laughing and got up. "I am sorry. But this is too good. I mean _balloons_? I expected more from Thalia." Soon all of the guys were laughing.

We were still trying not to be noticed but it was so hard because we were started to laugh a little.

"If they only _knew_." Thalia whispered. Juniper and I smiled. We were waiting until they popped the first balloon.

"Come on guys we better clean this up if we want to watch TV" Grover said.

"Here we go." I whispered to my friends.

"Okay. But what do we do with all of the balloons?" Percy asked. Gods just hearing his voice reminded me of last night.

"We have to pop them all." Grover reasoned. "We won't have enough room to throw them all away."

"Okay, that is perfectly fine with me." Nico announced as he picked up a balloon.

Nico took a pen and popped a balloon. As soon as it popped whipped cream exploded all over his face and shirt. He turned to his friends.

"Well played Thalia… well played."

Thalia, Juniper and I high fived each other and quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some food. We were all excited that our first plan had gone off without a hitch. The guys came down a couple of hours later and they did not look happy. I knew that the prank they were going to pull on us was going to be big. So now all we could do was wait.

After watching TV with the guys and explaining how we did the balloon prank, we all retreated back to our rooms. Well, except for Nico and Grover they said they had to go to their own houses. They said they would be back later that night though.

I walked into my room and grabbed my book. I opened the doors that led out to the balcony overlooking the ocean. I sat down and began to read. I had been reading for about an hour when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yelled. Percy walked through the door and my heart stopped. I wasn't ready to face him and I definitely wasn't ready to talk to him.

"Hey." Percy said as he took the seat next to me. I didn't say anything back. I just pretended to read my book.

"Annabeth. Will you talk to me?" I looked over at him which was a mistake because the first thing I saw was his gorgeous sea green eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" I finally said.

"I just wanted to talk about last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I am sorry I put you in that situation. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I am sorry."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him. Luke would have never apologized for something like that. He would just try again later. I guess Thalia was right; Percy and Luke are two completely different people. Percy got tired of waiting on me to respond so he got up. I grabbed him by the wrist and looked him in the eyes.

"You shouldn't apologize."

He smiled, "Yeah I should. I put you in an uncomfortable situation and I shouldn't have. I don't know why, but for some reason you aren't ready to open up and I shouldn't have pushed that."

I smiled. There was no guessing to it. Percy was different from Luke. And just accepting that made me forget about my pain that I had back in New York for a minute. Maybe this summer trip to Florida would be good for me. Maybe it would help me get over my past.

"Thankyou." I said as I hugged Percy. I don't know why I did this, but when I did it felt right. I felt safe in his arms.

Thalia barged into my room forcing me to pull myself away from Percy.

"What is going on in here?" Thalia grinned.

"Shut it Pinecone Face. Nothing is going on. I came out here to talk to Annabeth."

"Sure. I will go along with that for now Kelp Head." Then she looked at me, "Come on Annie. We are going to the beach. You coming?"

"Yeah, I will be down there in a minute."

"Okay." With that she left Percy and I standing on the balcony.

"She isn't going to give it up is she?" Percy asked.

"Nope."

"Great." He mumbled and then started to walk out of my room, "Bye Wise Girl."

"Hey what kind of prank are you guys planning?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

…..

Once Juniper, Thalia and I got down to the beach we set up our chairs. Thalia and Juniper started to take off their clothes revealing their swim suits. I figured that since the guys wouldn't be coming to the beach with us today that I could take off my clothes as well. Once I took off my clothes I grabbed my Yankees cap and sunglasses and sat down. I was past ready for a relaxing day on the beach. But I guess Thalia wasn't.

"So what are we doing for our next prank?" Thalia asked.

"Ugh." Juniper whined, "Can't we just relax on the beach for a little while?"

"NO! The guys probably already have their prank planned and at any moment we could be attacked. So we need to have our next battle strategy ready. We have to stay one step ahead if we want to win."

"Thals, you _are_ aware that this isn't an actual war. Right?"

"Oh Annie. Of course this is actual war!"

"Thalia I think you should maybe calm down and relax. We can come up with a plan later."

"Fine. But whenever we get pranked and we don't have our next battle strategy ready, you will wished you had."

All I could do was roll my eyes. I love Thalia, but sometimes she can take things way too far.

…..

After a few of hours on the beach Thalia, Juniper and I went back in the house. Nico and Grover came back about an hour after we had eaten dinner. Me and the girls went back up to our lounge to watch some TV before bed. All three of us were nervous. We didn't know when the boys would prank us and we had absolutely no clue what they were going to do. I didn't know which part scared me more. All we could do was wait.

"Hey Annabeth, since you are closest, will you turn on the ceiling fans? It is getting kind of hot in here." Juniper asked.

"Yeah, no problem." I got up and walked over to the switches on the wall.

I turned on the two ceiling fans to high. As soon as they started to spin, a ton of glitter fell down from them. The glitter covered everything. The couches, the TV, the carpet and us. I looked over at my friends. They were covered in glitter.

"Oh. My. Gods." Juniper squealed. "This is going to take forever to get out of my hair."

"I have to give Nico credit, this was good. But I can do better."

"I am going to kill the guys next time I see them." As soon as I said that the guys came into our lounge.

"Oh wow. What happened in here?" Nico asked with a devious smile on his face.

"I am going to kill you Nico." I stated. Nico's face turned pale… well more pale. Percy started to laugh.

"What Nico? Are you scared of a girl?" Grover asked. Nico just glared at him.

"You guys should probably start cleaning. This glitter is going to take forever to clean up." Jason said with a smile.

"You are laughing now but wait until we pull our next prank." Juniper said.

"Well until then we will just sit back and enjoy this one." Percy stated. I pushed the guys out of our lounge so we could start to clean.

"Are we ready to come up with a prank now?" Thalia questioned. "Because I have an idea that will wipe that smile right off of their faces."

…..

We cleaned for what seemed like forever. We eventually got all of this glitter cleaned up somewhere around midnight. We were tired but we had to set up our prank tonight or else we would have to wait. We decided to shower to try to get the glitter off of us before we set the prank up. Even after a shower I still saw glitter in my hair. I walked into Thalia's room and sat on her bed with Juniper while we waited for Thalia to get done dressing. Once she came out we were ready.

Thalia went to her closet and pulled out a box. She sat the box on the bed and took out a key to open it with. When she opened the box it had tons of pranking stuff. I just stared at her. Why in the world would she have this?

"What?" Thalia shrugged "I never go anywhere without this. You never know when you are going to need to prank someone."

"I am enrolling you into therapy tomorrow." I stated. Juniper began to giggle.

"Whatever. Let's just do this so I can go to bed." Thalia pulled out some sort of dye. There were 4 colors; green, red, purple, and blue.

"Let's go." I said.

We walked up the stairs to the boys' floor. Once we got there Thalia handed Juniper the green dye and handed me the blue dye.

"Okay. Juni, you go to the room Grover is in and put this on the toothbrush in his bathroom. Annie, you go to Percy's room. And I will go to Nico's and Jason's." Thalia whispered

"Okay!" Juiper said.

"And remember; don't stay here once you get done. Just go straight back to our floor." I reminded them.

We all nodded and walked into the guys' rooms. Of course I had to get Percy's room. I opened his door quietly and creped in. I looked around the room to see where his bathroom was. Once I saw it I walked across the room to the door. I shut the door quietly behind me and turned on my flash light. I picked up his tooth brush and began to put the blue dye on it. Once I was done I put the toothbrush back in its holder. But it fell to the ground and made a loud noise.

_Shit._ I heard Percy start to get up from his bed. I quickly put the holder back on the sink. I could hear Percy start to walk towards his bathroom. I started to panic. I finally got the idea to jump into his shower. As soon as I closed the shower and lay down so he couldn't see my shadow Percy walked in. He turned on the light and stood there for what seemed like forever. Finally, he turned off the light and walked out.

I let out a breath. I knew that I couldn't leave yet because he was still probably awake. After about an hour of waiting I peeked out the door. Percy was asleep again. I started to walk out of the door when I heard him say something. I looked over and saw that he was still asleep and he had a little drool coming out of his mouth. I smiled. Even when he was asleep he was still cute. I started on my path out of the bedroom again. Once I was safely out I shut the door and ran down the stairs to my room.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up around 9 and walked downstairs to see my friends and family already at the table. I sat down beside Grover and Nico. My mom smiled at me.

"Hi honey! Did you sleep well?" My mom asked.

"Um… yeah. I guess." I said. Annabeth's eyes got really wide and then she just looked down at her pancakes. Weird.

"What are we going to do today guys?" Grover asked.

"Well I am going to that amusement park with some of my old friends." Jason said.

"Which ones?" Thalia stated bluntly.

"Piper, Leo and Calypso."

"Oh. Piper will be there." Thalia said with a smug look on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jason remarked.

"Come on Jason. Everyone knew that you had a crush on Piper before we left. And I bet that you still like her. I saw the way you rushed over to her as soon as you saw her in the mall."

"That is who that girl was?" Annabeth asked. "Oh Jase, she is cute! You should ask her out if you really like her!" He started to blush.

"Why don't you all go to the park today?" Dad suggested.

"Oh that is a good idea. We will pay for all of your tickets." My mom said

"Oh we couldn't let you pay for our tickets." Juniper said

"Nonsense! Of course we will pay." My dad said then handed me his credit card.

"Guess we are all going to the amusement park today." I said

…..

After breakfast we each went to our rooms to get ready. I put on a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts with my blue Converse. Then I went to brush my teeth. Once I was done I looked in the mirror and saw that my teeth were blue! I just stared into the mirror trying to make myself believe that this wasn't real. But, of course it was.

I ran out of my room and into Jason's to try and warn him but it was too late. He turned around to look at me. He smiled and all of his teeth were purple!

"Hey man. What are you doing in here." All that I did was smile to show him my teeth.

"Oh Gods." He turned around to look in his mirror. His face turned a ghostly white.

"Sorry dude. I tried to get in here before this happened." Then Nico ran in.

"Did Thalia get to your toothbrush too?" Nico asked. I nodded

"What color are yours now?" I asked Nico who smiled and showed me his blood red teeth.

"I should kill her for this." Nico mumbled. Then Grover walked in.

"Hey guys. What is going—" His face turned pale when he saw our teeth. Grover ran past all of us into the bathroom and looked at his now green teeth.

"How are we going to go out in public looking like this." Grover said just as Juniper walked in.

"Hey guys… Oh." She said. "I see you guys found out what we were up to last night."

"Why?" Was all that Jason could get out.

"I am so sorry Jason if I would've known that you had a date today I would've talked Thalia into doing it another night."

"It's okay Juniper." I said. "But do you know of any way to get this crap off?"

She nodded. "Thalia had some stuff that could get it off. But I doubt she will give it to you."

"Oh she will give it to us." Nico said as he stormed out of the door.

We all followed Nico as he marched down the stairs and began to pound on Thalia's door. Thalia opened it and had I wide smile on her face when she saw us.

"Hey guys. You have something on your teeth. Maybe you should go brush them."

"Listen Pinecone Face, you have about two seconds to cough up the stuff that will remove the coloring."

"Nope." Then she shut the door.

"Crap. Now how are we going to get this stuff off?" Jason asked just as Annabeth came out of her room.

"Juniper and I might be able to talk her into giving it to us." She suggested. Then she opened Thalia's door and Juniper followed. We waited for about 20 minutes and finally Annabeth came out with the dye remover.

"Thank the gods." Jason said.

We eventually got the dye off of our teeth. Jason left first because he was going to ride with his friends to the amusement park. The rest of us decided to leave a little bit later.

I was lying on my bed watching TV when Annabeth knocked on the door. She looked great even though you could tell she wasn't trying. She had on jean shorts and an orange tank top with grey converse. She wasn't wearing any make up, not that it mattered she was still gorgeous, and she had her hair in a high pony tail.

"Thalia, Nico, Juniper, and Grover just left." She said. She looked really pissed off.

"What do you mean they left? We weren't supposed to leave for another like 30 minutes!"

"Well if I had to guess I would say that Thalia was behind this. Do you want to go ahead and leave?"

"Yeah. Just, let me grab my keys and wallet."

We walked to my Jeep and got in. Annabeth still looked pretty pissed off. Her grey eyes looked as if they were calculating the proper way to kill Thalia.

"We should've known better than to think that Thalia would just let this go."

"Well she probably would've if I hadn't told her about what happened at the cliff." Annabeth said.

"Oh. You told them?"

"Yeah. I was pretty upset so I broke down and told Juniper and Thalia." Then she looked at me and her eyes got really wide. "Oh my gods! I didn't mean it like… I mean I just have had a hard time with a break up and what happened on the cliff got me to thinking—"

"Annabeth, it is okay. But if you don't mind me asking what happened?"

"I—I am not ready to talk about it. It's not you or anything. I just don't talk about it that much at all. They only people who know the full story are Thalia and Juniper."

"Oh. I am sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay." She said as we pulled in.

Once we got our tickets and walked in Annabeth tried to call Thalia but she didn't answer. I tried Nico and Grover but it went straight to voice mail.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Annabeth asked. I smiled.

"We ride roller coasters." I grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran towards the biggest ride in the park called 'The Intimidator'. We pulled Annabeth behind me until we were in line. I looked over at Annabeth whose face was pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. I just have never ridden a roller coaster." She answered.

"What!? How have you never rode a roller coaster?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to ride this one. It looks kind of big."

"That's the point. If you can ride this one, then you can ride any ride in the park."

"Okay. I guess." She said with a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

When it was finally our chance to go I made sure we got in the very front car. This ride was really cool because it didn't have any loops in it so all that you had holding you in is a lap bar. Sure it completely held down your legs, but if you have never rode it before it would freak you out. I looked over at Annabeth who was doing just that. I looked at her and smiled.

"_The_ Annabeth Chase isn't scared is she?"

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain." Just as she said that the ride started. We slowly went up the hill and Annabeth was a nervous wreck. I took her hand trying to get her to calm down. She looked surprised at first and then she smiled. We got to the top of the hill and it felt like we just fell. The next thing I know is that Annabeth is screaming and smiling. When the ride is over she looks at me.

"Gods that was so much fun!" She said

We got off the ride and walked down to where the pictures of the ride are. In our picture Annabeth has a huge smile on her face and one hand in the air. The other hand is still gripped in mine. Even going down a hill at 75 mph she still looked beautiful.

I looked at the sales lady and handed her my credit card, "I want 2 of this picture." She smiled and nodded.

"You didn't have to buy that picture Percy."

"Aww sure I did. I didn't want you to forget your first roller coaster ride." She smiled at me and then we heard a familiar voice yelling at us.

"Hey Kelp Head!"

"Thalia." Annabeth mumbled. We turned around to see our 4 friends walking towards us.

"I am so sorry Annabeth! Thalia told me if I didn't get into to Grover's car she would cut off my hair!" Juniper said.

"Thalia?" I said.

"What? So I might have threatened them to get them to leave earlier?"

"You are insane." Annabeth stated.

"Thanks Annie!" Thalia said and then wrapped her in a hug.

"Whatever. So what have you guys done so far?" Annabeth asked.

"We have ridden the 'Drop Zone' and the 'Vortex'." Grover said.

"Hey guys I am hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Thalia asked.

"Thals you are always hungry." Juniper said. Thalia just shrugged and started to walk towards one of the restaurants in the park.

Once we got in the restaurant we immediately went to the buffet bar. We got our food and sat down at a huge table. I saw Annabeth and decided to sit next to her. She looked at me and I smiled and shrugged. Then she started to blush.

"I will be back. I am going to the bathroom." Nico announced. Grover and I knew what he was doing. We planned this out before we left for the amusement park. Nico was going to go to the bathrooms and switch the signs on the doors. That way whenever one of the girls went to the bathroom they would walk into the men's. We were hoping that the girls would go in a group like girls normally do for some odd reason. If they all went then they all would be embarrassed.

Nico came back and had a smile on his face. We kept eating and talking for about 30 minutes and finally Thalia said she had to go to the bathroom. Juniper got up to go with her but Annabeth stayed at the table. We saw them walk down the hallway to the bathroom and then….

"OH MY GODS!" Thalia screamed.

"WE ARE SO SORRY SIR!" Juniper yelled as we saw them run out of the bathroom. They faces were blood red from embarrassment and probably anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" Thalia yelled. Grover, Nico and I burst into a fit of laughter. Well I did until Annabeth punched me in the arm.

"Oww!" I screamed.

"Don't laugh! They could get into some trouble for that prank!"

The next thing I know Thalia pulls Nico by his collar into the back hallway where the bathrooms are. We heard Nico scream and then we watched Thalia come out of the hallway with a smile on her face.

"Who is ready to pay?" She said.

"Umm Thalia? Where is Nico?" Grover asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh I locked him in the girls' restroom."

Grover and I got up from the table and ran to the girls' bathroom door. I unlocked it and this lady comes out screaming. I look in and I see Nico huddled in the corner of the bathroom. Grover and I walked inside and pulled him out.

We walked outside to our table and none of the girls were there and neither were our receipts. We walked outside the restaurant and the girls were standing there waiting for us.

"We paid for you meals." Annabeth said.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to do that." I said.

"Well we felt really bad for Nico so we figured this would make up for it?" Juniper said nervously.

"If Nico hadn't been such a baby then we wouldn't have had to pay." grumbled Thalia.

"You locked me in the girls' bathroom!" Nico yelled

"So now what do we want to do?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Nico and I are going to ride the 'Beast'." Thalia stated.

"There is no way in hell that I am riding with you!" Nico said. But Thalia didn't listen and just pulled Nico behind her.

"Juniper and I wanted to watch this show that they are putting on." Then Grover and Juniper walked away.

"Guess it's just us again!" I said.

"What do we want to do?"

"Wanna play games?" I suggested.

"Sure. I am going to kick your ass!"

"Yeah right!" I said as we walked up to our first game.

The game was the balloon game. The one where you throw darts at the balloons. Annabeth won with her getting 5 out of the 5 balloons and me only getting 3. We went on to play other games and Annabeth beat me every single time. I have no clue how she is so good at these games! Then I saw the basketball game! I knew I could beat her at that.

"Let's play this one." As I pointed to the basketball game.

"Okay Seaweed Brain" I let Annabeth go first she only got 2 baskets giving her a medium prize. She looked disappointed. I saw that she was eyeing a big owl that could only be won if you got 3 out of the 3 baskets.

"Are you ready to lose Wise Girls?" I asked.

"Go right ahead Seaweed Brain." I shot my first shot and made it. Second shot… no problem. And on the thirds shot, there was nothing but net. The guy asked me which prize I wanted and I pointed to the huge owl that Annabeth was looking at. He handed it to me and I turned and gave it to Annabeth.

"What? No! You won this prize it is yours!" Annabeth said.

"No it is yours. I saw you looking at it Wise Girl." Annabeth smiled and was about to say something when she was cut off by a girl about 14 or 15.

"I just wanted to say that you two are the cutest couple that I have ever seen!" The girl said.

"We aren't dating!" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Oh. Well maybe you should start dating!" And then she walks off. Annabeth's checks were as red as a tomato.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and just walking around Annabeth began to talk.

"What do you want to do now?"

"The water ride!" Annabeth just rolled her eyes and motioned for me to lead the way.

We got on the water ride and were lucky enough to get in the very front! Annabeth sat beside me and just kept mumbling that I was a seaweed brain. We got completely drenched. There wasn't a single spot on us that was dry. We got off the ride and Annabeth was shivering.

"Gods if I would've known that we were riding water rides I would've brought an extra change of clothes."

"Come on. Let's go back home."

"Okay." And then we walked back to my Jeep. We put all of the prizes we had won in the back. Then I reached in the back seat and pulled out my swim shirt and threw it at Annabeth.

"Here." I said.

"What is this for?"

"You are freezing in those wet clothes. And it is just going to be colder once were start driving because the top is off."

Annabeth walked to the bathroom and came out a couple minutes later with my swim shirt on. I have to admit she looked really cute in my shirt. Maybe that girl was right earlier. Maybe Annabeth and I would make a good couple.

"Hello? Seaweed Brain?"

"What?"

"What are you starring at? Are you ready to go?"

"Oh… yeah!" Then I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to my house.

**A/N: Okay! That was a super long chapter. But I didn't want to spend too much time on the prank war. There will only be two more pranks in the war. I am really excited about the last one! I think you guys will like it too! I am going to start working on the next chapter very soon so I hope to have it done within the week! I love you guys for the reviews and follows! And, as always, if you have any suggestions then send them in! I love hearing from you all!**

**-lakota33**


End file.
